In the related art, clips that are to be soldered to a printed wiring board and used for fixing a shielding case or the like have been utilized. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-168508A, there is described a clip that includes holding spring portions that form a pair and are disposed facing each other. The holding spring portions of this clip each extend upward from a bottom surface, with an extended tip thereof bent inward and downward.
In the clip according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-168508A, a portion of a leading edge bent inward is inclined inward and downward. As a result, when an insert of a shielding case is inserted into the holding spring portions, the insert can be guided to a center even when a position where the insert is to be inserted shifts from the center of the holding spring portions.
However, in each of the holding spring portions, the portion extending upward from the bottom surface and a significant portion of the bending portion of the leading edge thereof do not have the guiding function described above. As a result, a range of the guiding function is small with respect to a size of the clip, and insertion of the insert tends to become difficult.